


Coming Home

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [6]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, F/M, Imprisonment, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki broken, Loki imprisoned, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, mini fic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster





	Coming Home

[Based on a tumblr post](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/124472486776/send-me-character-s-and-a-letter-and-ill-write). Requested U. Coming Home.

 

When he was dragged before Odin Loki remained was prideful and defiant, but when he saw Sigyn…

She entered his cell and stepped passed his illusion, seeing him as he truly was: broken and defeated. Her eyes, red from crying, held no judgement, and in the face of her gentle soul he crumbled, kneeling at her feet. She joined him on the floor and gathered him up in her arms, humming softly as he clutched at her like a frightened child. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hand twisting in her hair. He breathed in her scent until it filled his lungs and as he exhaled he let go of the last of his defences.


End file.
